Life
by gilmore-mariano4815
Summary: What if Life Isn't what you expected. What if life could change in a secound.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah Hi this is my first fanfiction. So go easy on my please im young and bad comments can damage my young and fragile mind. I hope you like it and if you hate it don't expect future fanfics okay. Go easy but I like comments. :) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Life

Life for simple tiny little letters. Life. The way we live. Life. The choices we make. Life. At times happy at others sad. Life. Can be a fantasy at times. Life. Is the reality of things. Life. Can change right before your eyes. Life. Is not always what you expected it to be.

Rory Gilmore had life. She had a rich boyfriend. A caring mother and a great stepfather. A wonderful and often times wacky town full of surprises. A wonderful job as a newspaper editor and even a collage diploma from an Ivy League school. Things were looking up for Rory Gilmore. But as I mentioned before life isn't always what you expected it to be. It always has its twist and turns of fate after all. And the story begins one night a dinner with her boyfriend.

"This way madam," said the waiter as he led Rory to her table. Logan had previously scheduled dinner for the two of them at a very fancy French restraunt.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted Rory as she sat down.

"Hey," Rory greeted him by kissing him.

"So what do you think of this place?"

"Its amazing, truly amazing, this place looks absolutely fantastic."

"Well I hope so because even for me it wasn't cheap." The two ordered dinner and experienced a lovely French cuisine.

"So the man says that's not an overgrown turkey that's my wife."

"That's a funny one I'll have to remember that one."

"So Ace, you up for dessert?"

"Sure I guess if that's not problem."

"Coming right up," Logan motions to a waiter. The waiter hands Logan a tiny red velvet box. "Thank you" Logan says while taking the box.

"What's that?" Rory questioned. Logan then got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Rory Gilmore, you are an amazing women and I would love to have you as my wife."

"Oh my gosh Logan are you serious?" Oh that was a stupid answer why else would he ask. Rory thought to herself. She had never ever been asked such big of a question in her entire life. She and Logan had been dating for many years now. Sure they had their problems but she still liked him. She should say yes right? I mean nothing was holding her back right? Right? Then why they heck could she not respond and get the words out. Was it just shock or could it possibly be something else. Something much more then shock She wasn't quite sure. What was she holding onto? What could possibly hold her back from like the biggest decision of her life. The answer is kind of corny. But the thing holding Rory Gilmore back was her heart. For even though this Gilmore didn't know it her heart belonged to someone else. And this someone had fallen into her life many many years ago. And the truth is she never got her heart back.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah this is chapter 2 of my bueatiful and first story hope you enjoy. Man I never never knew writting was so hard. This is only chapter two and I have like written twenty I update its usually on weekends because Im a busy person. But expect more updates in the summer because thats when im off which reminds me. Only a month and a half of school left till summer break! Yeah freedom! Oh I forgot my Disclaimer last time so here: I do not own Gilmore Girls. But if I did Milo would be mine. He would be mine and I would clone him and them give him back to Alexsis because I think they make a cute couple. So thereforth we can both have him. Or i would just give her the clone and I can have the real one. Chapter Two 

Jess Mariano looked out the window of his Philadelphia apartment. Today was the day and he knew it. After years of holding back he was finally going to pop the question. He was going to ask his beloved girlfriend, Susan, to marry him. Susan and Jess had been dating for a few years now. He was in love with her. Jess had a great life as an author/journalist at a highly prestigious magazine. He loved to read and write and whenever given the chance would do so. He wanted more then anything to marry Susan. The thing that really made his career jump was his first book, the Subsect. It was a power written and thought filled short novel about life. There was a reason he wrote this book though. It was his sign that he was moving on. Moving on from her. With this book he could have a way to get over the past and forget about her. She had come into his life about ten years ago. When he was seventeen.

It all started in the small town of Stars Hallow, Connecticut. A very small town just outside of Hartford. He was the James Dean type of guy in this town and she was the princess. After being sent to Stars Hallow for doing who knows what in New York. His mom wanted him to get his act straight because she was unable to do it herself. When he first got there he wanted to get out more then anything. He being use to the city the small town type didn't appeal to him very much as being fun. These were his thoughts until he saw her. He had met her at a welcoming party her mother had thrown for him. Her mother also invited Like, Jess's new guardian. Luke was sort of over protective at times which Jess didn't mind for Luke was the only one Jess could trust. Luke was kind of like the father he never had. This is because Jimmy (Jess's dad) had left Jess and his mom at birth. When Jess was at this party he saw her. He seemed to have fallen for love at first sight right then and there. But you can never be to sure at that age of what love really is. Jess at that moment had fallen for this girl not fallen in love, just fallen. Over the course of time though Jess did learn to love this girl. She to had also fallen in love with him (even if she didn't want to admit it). She kept her love a secret though because well she had a boyfriend. Dean (her boyfriend) had seen their weird love for one another all along. So he decided to leave her at the Dance Marathon (one of Stars Hollow's strange gatherings). After that night the two started dating one another. They shared their passions for music, books, and other miscellaneous stuff like that. Jess left for California thus breaking off their relationship. He followed his once neglectful father to California hopping to receive some sort of love from him. He kept a steady routine of coming and leaving his mark. This broke the girl which had a huge impact on not only her but Jess. Later they found that something inside of both of them was not right. This girl who was a Yale student and who dreamt of becoming a journalist had somehow lost it. So Jess came back to help her fix it by showing her his success and that she could do anything. Later when he returned he saw his work was done and that he was done. This was at his Uncle Luke's wedding.

FLASHBACK – LUKE AND LORELAI'S WEDDING

"Rory, Hey" Jess greeted his once girlfriend by approaching her.

"Jess, Hey," Rory said. She was standing next to the gazebo, which was kind of like the town's landmark.

"So how's life at Yale treating you?"

" Oh Yale it's great, I mean I couldn't have done it without your help"

"Hey don't thank me you did that yourself"

"

"Oh no you deffinantly deserve thanks it was all your doing. I might have never gone back to Yale and still have been living with my grandparents if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah and you also might have still been dating that Yale jerk with the Porsche right"

"Oh about that"

"What did I go to far because I know you kind of liked him and you did date him for a while"

"No Jess, its just that Logan and I are still together"

"You forgave him after that night"

"Well yeah, we settled it together. You see Logan was just drunk and confused and he didn't mean what he said about your book. He was also under a lot of pressure from his dad and stuff like that."

Jess rubbed his fingers through his gelled hair. "Oh I just assumed that you two had…. Umm you know that's the kind of fight that…."

"Jess what are you getting at? I mean I forgave Logan so deal with it. Why should you care about who I am with anyway?"

"That's exactly the point Rory, I do care. I care about you and you deserve way better then some rich jerk. The decision you made to stay with him is wrong, can't you see that. Can't you see that he doesn't love you!"

"Oh and what you do Jess. Do you love me?"

Jess just stood in front of her quite for along time so she asked him again. "Do you love me Jess?" Jess couldn't think of what to say so he looked up at her sad looking expression on her face. He once again looked into the deep blue eye's he had once loved so long ago. He had to tell her the truth based upon what he had just heard. He had to tell her what he thought. "No," he just seemed to blurt out. He thought he would for sure say yes but for some reason he said no so he trusted what his heart had told him. Or at least that's what he thought his heart had told him. Actually it was just sort of an impulse so he could show her what it was like to here the word No. After the person who had asked had so wished that the person they loved would say yes.

""No, I don't love you Rory. Not anymore"

"Then I guess there's no other reason to continue this wasteful conversation"

"Fine by me"

"Good"

"Well then goodbye, Mrs. Gilmore. I hope you have a great life with Logan and that you to can have wonderful blonde haired kids.

"Goodbye, to you Mr. Mariano. I hope you can continue to live a lonely life with your books"

"At least it will be better then living a life as a slave under a drunk husband"

"Leave me alone Jess"

"I'd be happy to"

Rory walked away but turned around one last time to look at him. He saw her look at him and just gave her a smirk. A smirk which showed that he was lying and sorry and that he actually hoped she would have a good life. Of course these two would always be friends and probably nothing more. Rory turned from him and walked farther down the streets of Stars Hallow until she turned a corner. There she whispered to herself. "Goodbye Dodger" And when Jess saw that she was out of sight he whispered to himself "Goodbye Gilmore, Goodbye."

END OF FLASHBACK

FANCY ITALIAN RESTRAUNT

"Susan" Jess said while getting down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you from now and forever. "Will you ….." He paused for a few seconds making sure this was the right decision. "Will you marry me Sue"

"Yes, of course" Sue jumped up and down excitedly. She wrapped her arms around him and tried on the ring. This ring was really expensive and it cost Jess a lot of his money. Sue and Jess had met at a convention in Boston. She was one of those new poets that didn't really have poetry as a job it was just something she did. She was a very civilized person and lived the model life. She grew up with servants and butlers and she was part of a very prestigious family. She later on told Jess that he would be the worker and become part of the family business. This business was luckily journalism so he could manage. Susan on the other hand would schedule dinner parties and join the DAR. The reason he asked her to marry him was because he loved her or so he believed. But another reason was well if Rory could live this kind of life with Logan so could he. He thought life would be easy because he had a job, and a soon to be wife. I mean what could possibly go wrong with his life. It was picture perfect. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to sort of make my story a little different like add different lines here or there considering Tuesday's episode. (I wanted to cry because he so didn't deserve to be led on) Oww well we dont get everything. I hope you enjoy chapter three I worked really hard on it to make it better then the chapter before. Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls but if I did Jess would get what he deserved and that would be Rory. And Logan would get what he deserved which is to be thrown off a cliff. 

Logan continued to just stare up at Rory and wait for her to answer his question. What could possibly go through a girls mind at moment like this? I mean Rory loved him right she had told him she had thousand's of time so then why couldn't she answer Logan's proposal right away.

Rory looked down on a frustrated Logan who was still down on one knee. She didn't know what to say so she thought of a logical answer that would make sense in a proposal like this. After all this kind of thing only comes around and its not like there's anyone else out there that could possibly be right for her.

"Yes"

"Really"

"Yes, Logan really. I love you." She said smiling down at her fiancée. Logan gathered her in his arms and passionately kissed her. Then he scooped her off her feet and carried her out of the restraint and into Porsche, which was parked directly in front of the restruant.

The next morning Rory woke up and got dressed. She saw Logan gave him a kiss and told him that she was going to go to Star's Hallow to tell her mother and stepfather the news. About an hour later she was on the rode and off to Star's Hallow. Little did she know that someone else was also on their way to Star's Hallow and this person had the exact same intentions as she did.

When she reached Star's Hallow she directly went to her mother's house. When she reached her mother's house she got out of her car and quickly ran towards the door. Then she opened it and ran straight into the living room. There she saw Lorelai and Luke watching Pippi Longstocking.

"I still can't believe she can lift a horse like that," Luke said. "By the way your daughters behind you" Luke knew the Gilmore's all to well and didn't have to guess that those foot steps were Rory's. He didn't even have to turn around to look.

"Mommy!" Rory shouted in a giddy voice.

"Daughter!" Lorelai said in an equally giddy voice. She quickly got off the couch and ran to her daughter embracing her in a tight hug.

"Mommy, I have important news to tell you"

"Your pregnant"

"No, why would you think I was pregnant? Am I getting that fat?"

"Okay first of all you're not fat. Second of all it sounded like a good answer even Luke thinks so."

"I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did you used telepathy and told my brain. Now keep your little mouth shut and let my daughter tell me her news."

"Okay my big news is that…." She took a deep breath. "Logan and I are engaged!"

"AHHHHHH!" Lorelai shouted and started jumping up and down. Rory joined her in this excitement. The two Gilmore's went about this for about five minutes. Luke just stared at them in shock. Not only because he had never seen them this excited well not since the time the diner had a coffee spree. In which Caesar went a little overboard on making the coffee and ended up making thirty cups. The other reason Luke was shocked was because Luke didn't exactly like Logan. Actually he hated Logan more then Dean.

"Oh my gosh my little girl is getting married" Lorelai said completing her jumping spree.

"Mom I'm not your little girl anymore"

"Yes you are and don't you dare backtalk because that's what babies do and you're a grownup."

"Huh?" Rory said obviously confused. She looked over at Luke for some possible explanation.

"Don't even bother" Luke informed her.

"Oh my gosh we need to get ready for this. We need to start planning the wedding today."

At that moment a person from the past stepped through Lorelai's front door.

"Did I come in at a bad time?"

"Jess?" Rory said bewildered by the sight of the man standing in the middle of her living room.

"Last time I checked that was still my name"

"Hey Jess your just in time to hear Rory's big…." Lorelai's mouth was quickly covered by Rory's hand. "He what's the big…." Her daughter covered her mouth a second time before she could say anything else.

"Okay then," Jess said giving both Gilmore's an odd look. "Hey, Luke can I talk to you for a minute. Please."

"Wow Jess with manners I never thought I would see the day." Lorelai said with half amazement and half sarcasim.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. Lorelai I am ever so pleased that you let me enter your home filled with elegance. I mean I wouldn't dare forget to wipe my feet before entering. I wouldn't dare even touching your priceless Hello Kitty lamp."

" Okay that sounds more like the Jess I knew,"

"Glad to hear it. By the way Luke if you don't mind"

"No, I don't mind at all"

"Great answer" Jess grabs Luke's arms and brings him to the bathroom where he locks the door.

"Now this I mind," Luke says pointing at the bathroom floor.

"Whatever, Luke I have to tell you something that's going to change my entire life."

"Your pregnant"

"What?"

"Don't ask it's something Gilmore"

"Ah I see the Gilmore's are starting to finally rub off on you, wait one of them already…"

"Shut up"

"What I was joking"

"Whatever tell me the news"

"Okay, I asked Susan to marry me and she said yes"

"Oh wow this is big news. I mean this is great your life is in order. You have your own bookstore and you've can now get a new life. I mean you've finally shown that you've moved on from Rory. Considering you two were so close and all."

"Luke I've told you a thousand times on the phone that we are through, there's nothing there. She even told me that she loved him"

"Well Ill bet she'd be happy to hear this considering she's got some news of her own. She will probably tell you her news when she's ready though."

"Wait Rory's not pregnant is she?" Luke gave Jess a sharp glare. " That's a no. Well whatever I've got to go."

"See you later" Luke says right when Jess is heading toward the door. Jess quickly turns around.

"By the way can I stay with you for a few days?"

"Why can't you stay with your mom?"

"T.J. scares me," Jess said in an innocent voice.

"Whatever just don't stay out late and no drugs."

"Okay Ill be in every night by midnight and Ill promise to keep the drugs on a minimum."

"Jess" Luke said in a tense voice and gave him another withering stare.

"I'm only kidding Luke. I'm not that kind of kid anymore, so Ill see you later." Jess left the bathroom leaving Luke in there.

"Sometimes that kid worries me," he said to himself when he was alone.

Jess brushed by Rory and Lorelai as he was leaving the bathroom. He also almost knocked Rory down on purpose.

"Hey watch it Jess" Rory said giving him a withering stare.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Bullcrap"

"Oh Rory Gilmore I'm surprised at you. How dare you use such language? You know in the high society that kind of language isn't permitted. Tisk Tisk, you need to get use to these sorts of things. Along with getting use to tea and crumpets everyday at noon."

"That's in Britain"

"You would know"

"Get Out!" Rory shouted pointing towards the door.

"Oh madam I'm so sorry I made you angry. Is there anything I can do to make it better."

"Get Out!" she shouted again only this time she said it louder.

"What ever you say my dear lady." Jess said walking out the door.

"I can't stand him," Rory said with crossed arms. Suddenly Lorelai started bursting out laughing. "You support him?"

"No, I just thought you two acted so cute together. Just like you did when you were a couple."

"Ummm hello operator, would you please inform Lorelai Gilmore that her daughter already has a boyfriend and is going to be married to that boyfriend."

"Oh of course I know your getting married honey, I just think you two acted really cute together."

"Whatever"

"Hey you even act like Jess with one word responses"

"Mom!"

"Okay I was just joking, settle down why don't you."

"Good"

"Do you realize you used a one word response three times in a row"

"Goodbye," Rory said heading towards the door.

"Four times" Lorelai shouted as Rory walked out the door.

Rory decide she wanted to walk around town for a while. So she walked around a while until she came to the bridge. She looked along the long stretch of bridge only to see a dark figure sitting on it with his feet draped over the side. This figure she knew all to well.


End file.
